


solare

by Cronomon



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronomon/pseuds/Cronomon
Summary: Hanamaru likes the sun, and she loves the sunny people of her town.Even so, she thinks Uchiura’s moon is probably the most beautiful sight in the entire world.





	

There’s a whole lot of sunshine in Uchiura.

Not that that’s a bad thing. Hanamaru likes the sun — it’s warm, and it’s bright, and it makes the whole town sparkle in a way she doesn’t think Tokyo ever could, even with all the big city’s screens and technology.

The sun’s kind of infectious, in a way, too. That is to say, it seems to make the people in Uchiura shine just as brightly.

Like Chika, who’s pretty much glowing every day, lighting the path for the rest of Aqours to follow.

Like Yō, whose smile is so dazzling it’s hard to look away.

And Dia, with her fiery passion, and Mari, with her glittering energy, and Ruby — of course Ruby — who was already radiant, and yet is still polishing herself more and more with every passing day.

Yeah, Hanamaru thinks. There’s a lot of sunshine here. A sort of comfort, a sense of security, a feeling of home, that she wouldn’t give for anything else in the world.

She likes it like this. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

“I feel like you’re overthinking it, a little.”

Yoshiko is sprawled out on her bed, clicking away at one of her handheld video games that Hanamaru has never understood but always loved watching her play. She’s not watching right now, though — she’s sitting on the floor, with her back against the mattress. It vibrates whenever Yoshiko moves, which makes Hanamaru’s head bounce a bit.

Hanamaru blinks, slowly. “You think so?”

“Yeah.” Yoshiko’s response is immediate, which is really nice, considering she’s multitasking. “I mean, I get why a bookworm like you would think about it all poetically and stuff, but—.” She stops abruptly, and the clicking starts to sound more aggressive. After a minute or two, she continues right where she left off. “But, like. People are just people. You know?”

Hanamaru hums and turns this over in her head. People are just people. She doesn’t want to say Yoshiko doesn’t have a point, but…

“You’re not just a person to me, Yoshiko.”

“Yohane,” Yoshiko tells her without missing a beat. “And obviously I’m an exception. I’m a fallen angel.”

“Oh. Right.” Hanamaru’s tone is deadpan, but Yoshiko ignores it. Hanamaru adds, “Aside from that, then.”

Yoshiko is silent for a few moments (probably too engrossed in a “boss battle” or something) and then she asks, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, in general. You’re not just a person to me.”

“Repeating the exact same thing doesn’t really help out my lack of understanding,” Yoshiko says.

Hanamaru laughs at that. She can imagine Yoshiko’s expression behind her — amused, and a little pleased, probably, that someone finds her funny.

Well, Yoshiko is funny. A lot of snark, sure, and sometimes it takes Maru a few seconds to get it, but she likes it.

 _If the others are like the sun,_ Hanamaru wants to say, _I think you’re probably the moon._

The thing is, Yoshiko’s energy is different from the others. She’s just as vivacious, every bit as lively as Chika or Mari, but it’s cooler, in a way, as though it flows along a separate channel, draws its strength from another source.

Hanamaru can’t really put her finger on it, or a word, or even a phrase. It’s hard to explain, and maybe that’s part of the reason, too — with the moon, with Yoshiko, there’s a sense of mystery, a sense of something always changing, but, still, always, in the end, being nothing more than what it is.

Someone who swells or shrinks, depending on the time. Someone who’s always there, reliably, doing what she can, even if it’s not as obvious as the sun might be.

Hanamaru likes the sun, and she loves the sunny people of her town.

Even so, she thinks Uchiura’s moon is probably the most beautiful sight in the entire world.

She doesn’t say any of that, though.

That would be embarrassing.

“Maybe you’re like a mascot or something?” she says instead, and smiles innocently when Yoshiko starts to splutter.

“Wha— what the heck, Zuramaru, that’s worse!” Yoshiko sits up and tosses her game aside.

Hanamaru tilts her head back so that she’s looking at her upside-down, and then she sticks out her tongue.

“Oh, you’re really asking for it now, aren’t you.”

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Hanamaru replies in a cheerful voice.

Yoshiko eyes her distastefully, and she finds herself laughing again, a smile curling on her lips before she can help it. A moment later, Yoshiko is grinning, too, and Hanamaru’s heart skips, just a bit.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Yoshiko mutters, and she isn’t sure if she was supposed to hear that, but suddenly there’s a hand on her head, mussing up her hair a little. Yoshiko adds, “So? What do I have to do to get you to take it back?”

Her hand is cold, which is nice. Hanamaru kind of wants to lean into it. There are a million things in her mind all at once, and yet at the same time, absolutely nothing. Finally she tries, as steadily as she can, “Stay like this?”

Now Yoshiko’s the one who bursts into laughter. The sound sparks a warmth in Hanamaru’s chest. It's something not even the sun can compare to.


End file.
